undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 17
It had reached night time at the motel and all was quiet as people was asleep expecting to wake up to the rest of their group returned tomorrow. However the quietness was soon interupted when whisteling was heard and Anthony stepped out of his room heading to the gate. "just going for a piss" Anthony told Logan who was currently on watch and he chuckled in reply before Anthony unlocked the gate and exited from it, heading over to the forest opposite before picking a spot and beginning to do his business. "I really wish we could fix those toilets" Anthony said to himself as he kept looking around, being on watchful guard from any zombies before he finished up and began whistling again as he walked back to the motel, however when he closed the gate he failed to notice one important thing...he had forgotten to lock it. ---- "cant I just like hold it, just for a second" Aiden tried again and Will sighed while Karen just resisted the urge to laugh loudly. "you really think i'm going to give you a very dangerous and hard to use weapon?" Will asked him and Aiden actually thought about it for a moment. "maybe?" Aiden asked in response causing Will to sigh again before he turned around and focused on looking through the shop's hallways. "come on, just for a second, then I can tell Faith how cool it was" Aiden said. "no" Will responded again and Aiden sighed giving in. "fine" he finished before looking around for things while Will caught a reflection of Karen smirking at the two. "something funny missy?" Will asked her turning around to look at her and she just gave him a sweet smile. "nope, just dont wanna alert the zombies through my laughing" she states and he sticks his toungue out at her before carrying on to move forward leaving the trio in silence until Aiden spoke again. "...just once" he said. "NO" Will replied resisting the urge to shout at him before he heard a bashing up ahead and all three of them pointed their weapons to the area. "what was that?" Aiden asked suddenly afraid and Will turned to him giving him a look. "how the hell am I supposed to know, you think i'm physic?" Will asked him and Karen rolled her eyes at the pair before moving forward. "hey where you going?" Will asks her. "to investigate the noise since you two idiots are too busy argueing" she simply states. ---- Meanwhile Connor and Natasha were currently investigating another part of the shop, but being in HER presence all he could think about was how he bossed her about like she did. ''"I dont want the same thing to happen here because your too good to do something about him, understand? UNDERSTAND?" ''her voice said in his head before he shook the anger out of him, it was nothing he thought to himself....he knew he was the only true leader of this group. Turning to her, he saw she hadnt noticed he had stopped and had ended up behind her as she kept moving forward looking around the shop, however he soon noticed a zombie sneaking up on her and he quickly raised his gun to shoot it. However her words kept going through his head repeatedly making him feel like he wasnt the one in charge, but he was...he knew he was. Before he knew what he was doing the direction his gun was pointed at went from the zombie to Natasha and Connor still had his finger on the trigger. HE was the boss, not here...he needed to prove that but after he thought those words he shook his head and quickly reaimed to the zombie and fired blasting its head apart and shocking Natasha. What was he thinking to himself, Connor thought..... ---- Moving forward, Karen had her gun ready and Will had her back while aiming his crossbow and Aiden just...tagged along. "have you seen what it was yet?" Aiden asked but the two shhh'd him before continueing on until they reached a corner and Karen turned to them putting her hand up in a number signal and they got ready. "1...2....3!!!" Karen said and they all charged around the corner, Karen aiming her beretta, Will aiming his crossbow and Aiden holding up Will's crowbar...however they had turned the corner to come face to face with a shocked Connor and Natasha who just stared at them while the trio sighed and lowered their weapons. "well...that was fun" Aiden stated giving a smile but it quickly disappeared when Will gave him a look, oh if looks could kill... "well it looks like we aint found anything and its getting pretty late, head back?" Natasha asked the group and they all nodded before heading back towards the exit, Will reminding himself to pick up Tyral's motorcycle on the way. ---- Meanwhile at the motel, Logan sat on his chair on the roof sipping some of his beer as he overlooked the place before once again yawing and cursing that he took this shift, if only there was something less boring he could do, Logan thought to himself but he quickly regreted wishing it when his wish was answered. Hearing Faith let out a loud scream, Logan turned the flashlight to the motel as lights from the rooms came on lighting up the motel as at least a couple dozen zombies were beginning to fill the area. Loading his shotgun, Logan scanned the area to try and count the amount of zombies there were before giving up and taking aim at them, shortly after firing hitting the closest one to Faith. "RUN GIRL!!!" Logan shouted to her and she quickly done just that running towards her room where she met up with Elizabeth and Jethro, the latter being armed with his rifle and was starting to fire at the zombies. They were soon joined by Bella and Lewis who looked around in shock at the sudden attack of zombies before running into their rooms, retrieving their guns and coming back out, joining the fight. After them, Tyral and Anthony finally came out, Anthony running to the old couple and Faith to protect them with his gun and Tyral quickly grabbing a nearby a nearby baseball bat before beginning to smash some of the zombies heads in with it. Logan didnt know where the hell Josh had got off to but at that point he didnt care, he had other people to protect, he thought to himself before continueing to shoot at the zombies noticing how the numbers just seemed to go up and up. ---- Soon enough, the supply run group returned and after parking the minivan outside the motel they got out to find them face to face with a mini herd of zombies. "oh my god" Natasha said gasping in shock while Will, Karen and Connor quickly aimed their weapons and began firing. "You too stay here" Will told Natasha and Aiden before they disappeared into the motel. "you guys, in my truck I got a load of military weapons, dont ask just follow me" Will said as he pushed zombies out of the way and headed for his truck, quickly followed by Karen and Connor, the latter quickly becoming angry about how he was being bossed around again. Once they reached the vehicle, Will opened the door and put his crossbow on one of the chairs before reaching in and grabbing a machine gun and handed it to Karen before giving another to Connor and finally picking out one for himself. After this the trio joined in fighting the zombies and finally the two groups managed to kill all the zombies, however the worst of it was not over because as everyone was hugging and seeing to eachother Bella looked around for Tyral and soon enough he stepped into the light and everyone elses view. However before Bella could run over to hug him he pulled up his sleeve causing everyone to be shocked. On his arm was a chunk of flesh missing out of it in the shape of a bite. "WELL, looks like i'm done for......" Tyral simply stated. Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues